Jace Wayland's Journy
by Gulper123
Summary: The mortal instruments from Jace's eyes. hope you like it. please feel free to write a review. rated T just to be on the safe side. i will try and write more chapters as soon as i can. please review ;) x Enjoy


**First impressions**

Just another normal night, of hunting down and killing demons oh and trying to get information out of them, which is easier said than done. Jace thought. He was in a night club called Pandemonium with his adoptive brother and sister, Alec and Isabelle. They we all wearing a glamour to prevent mundanes from seeing and hearing them. Jace was getting board, so he started to study and observe what is going on in the crowd. There were some downworlders and mundanes getting carried away in the tunes DJ Bat was pumping out. He was resting against the cool wall of the club. Keeping an eye out for signs of trouble while Isabelle was off trying to get the attention of an Eidolon demon. So far she hadn't succeeded,she was wearing he old fashioned white dress with long sleeves to help hide her faded rune marks. The blue-haired demon seemed to be looking at some thing else, he followed the demons gaze. To the entrance of the club. over by the entrance he could see two mundanes. He was instantly drawn to the girl with the red curly hair, she was like no mundane he had seen. Although she wasn't as graceful with her dancing as the other mundies in the club. Accompanying her was a scrawny boy wearing glasses wearing the most mundane clothes ever. that is the most mundane kid I have ever seen. Jace thought to himself, he could see them part as the boy went to the bar. he could see the Blue-Haired demon looking at the girl who was coming this way. He drew his gaze away from the mystery red headed girl.

Common you stupid demon stop looking at the pretty girl and focus on falling for our trap. He could see the demon loosing interest in the girl and heading over towards Isabelle, he could see her smiling and he could feel the relief that it did. Jace rolled his eyes at the sight of Isabelle smiling knowing that the demon was following her. _Ok __I think she is enjoying this a little too much. _Jace thought to himself. with a grin on his face. Just across from him he could see Alec watching his sister lure the demon into the trap. he saw Alec waving to him to come. He could see Isabelle with the blue-hared demon. She was leading him into the storage room with a sign saying NO ADMITTANCE. Isabelle lead the way into the room, Jace and Alec just behind them. They looked at each other before going in.

Jace was pacing back and forth around the blue haired demon, he stood in front of it with his arms crossed. "so." Jace said "you still haven't told me if there are any other of your kind with you."

"I don't know what you are talking about." The blue haired demon said in a surely tone.

"he means other demons." Alec said "you know what a demon is, don't you?" as Alec said it Jace rolled his eyes and sighed.

"That's enough Jace." Isabelle said. Jace raised his head up and ran his fingers through his hair to push it back.

"Isabelle and Alec think I talk to much." Jace said in a mocking voice, "do you think I talk to much?" Jace's words sped up as he reached the end. The demon didn't reply, Jace was getting impatient with the demon. Then the demon spoke. "I could give you information, I know where valentine is." Jace looked back at Alec, "valentine is in the ground." Jace snapped at the demon. "The thing is toying with us."

"just kill it Jace, it isn't going to tell us any information." Isabelle said as Jace raised his seraph blade up.

"Valentine is back." Shouted the demon in a panic.

"By the angel, every time we capture one of you bastards, you claim to know where valentine is," Jace was getting impatient with the demon. "We know where is I too, in the ground." He said it in a mocking but serious voice. "you can join him there." He lifted his blade up in the air again ready the strike the demon; "stop!" a voice cried "you can't do this." Jace looked around the room, he saw a girl in the corner. He recognized her; she was the red headed girl he was watching earlier. She was so small for a normal mundane she looked fragile he couldn't see that before. He awe-struck by how beautiful she was, her curly red hair those stunning green eyes and by how delicate she looked. Jace looked away suddenly, what was that about he thought to himself. it doesn't matter i have to keep concentrating, he thought but there was something about her that drew him in. He has seen pretty mundane girls before, but he has never been interested in one. Until now. But somehow she was different from the others. He looked at everyone; they all looked as shocked as he was. "What's this?" Alec broke the silence. Looking away from the little girl to the others.

"It's a girl." Jace said "surely you've seen girls before, Alec. Your sister Isabelle is one." As he said it in a sarcastic voice and he took another step towards the girl. "A Mundane girl. And she can see us."

"Of course I can see you, I'm not blind, you know." The girls said. She has a temper, hmm I like it. Jace thought to himself.

he then wen't on to say "Oh, but you are." Said Jace "you just don't know it." She looked at him with a puzzled expression. "you'd better get out of here, if you know what's good for you." He said. He still couldn't take his eyes off her. He felt sympathetic towards her, he started to think from her perspective. A bunch of people in black, except one with big weapons come bursting into a room with a person they are interrogating and going to kill. She doesn't know anything. He held that thought, but didn't know why he did. Why was he feeling sorry to her.

"I'm not going anywhere." The little girl said "if I do you'll kill him." She said.

"That's true." Jace admitted "what do you care if I kill him or not?" he said trying to persuade her to get up and leave the room.

"Be-because..." she said in a hurry. "you can't go around killing people."

"you're right." Jace said with a grin. He pointed to the demon "that's not a person, little girl. It may look like a person and talk like a person and maybe even bleed like a person. But it is a monster." He kept looking a her whilst pointing at the demon, he could see that she was scared but that she didn't want to show it.

"_Jace."_ Isabelle said under her breath warning him. "That's enough."

As if out of no ware the blue haired demon broke free of its bonds, he leaped up and flung it's self on to Jace. Then fell on the ground together with a crash, the demon trying to tear at him. "It's as if this beast resents being restrained." Jace said in a muffled laugh. With the beast clawing at him he looked at Clary to her backing up, she tripped up trying to run and hit the floor. In that split second he thought about that girl, and whether she would be harmed by the demon. He could not let that happen. He heard Isabelle shirking; the demon was about to claw at him again he put his arm up to defend himself. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Isabelle whip come down and strike the demon. He fell to the ground screaming in pain, "you shouldn't of done that demon, I could have spared you the pain." Jace said in a mocking tone. And as he did he drove the seraph blade on to the demons chest and watched as blackish liquid exploded and the demon rolling around the floor. It was gone. Jace got up, looked at his cut on his arm. Alec was beside him with his stele. The familiar burn felt welcoming, and then the pain was gone. "Stupid little Mundie." Isabelle said in anger. "you could have killed Jace." Jace looked at Isabelle, it wasn't the girls flaunt it was his for a sudden lapse in thinking because he was to buys looking at the mystery girl. "They return to their home dimensions when they die." He said "in case you were wandering."

"So what do you want me to do with her?" Isabelle demanded and she asked Jace.

"Let her go." He replied, they all looked stunned at to what Jace said.

Jace looked at her as Isabelle let go of her, she rubbed her wrist where Isabelle had been holding her. "maybe we should bring her back with us." Alec suggested "I bet Hodge would like to talk to her." He said.

"no way are we bringing her back to the institute." Sid Isabelle "she's a mundie."

"Or is she." Jace said, since he first saw her he knew she was different from other mundanes, maybe she isn't just a Mundie- his train of thought was interrupted by Isabelle snapping. "Have you had dealings with demons, little girl?" She was demanding to know.

" My name is not little girl,'" she interrupted "and I have no idea what you are on about." Jace and the other went quiet as that scrawny Mundie boy who he saw earlier with the girl came in through the door accompanied by the bouncer. "Clary?" The scrawny mundane boy with glasses said. so that was her name is, it's a nice name different from the usual boring Mundie names you hear every day. "That's our queue to leave." Jace said to Alec and Isabelle they walked out of the door slipping past the bouncer. He looked back at Clary and gave her a half apologetic smile and he turned and left.


End file.
